


Falling Out of Trees

by zaithat



Series: Golden Frost Kingdom [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaithat/pseuds/zaithat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royal 1800's AU. Five times Jack fell out of a tree, and one time he was caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Out of Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a conversation I had with a friend from Tumblr about Jack and trees. This would not have been done without her help and editing!

Falling Out of Trees

The First Fall  
Age: Eight years old

Jack, since he could remember, loved the trees around the palace. He would often try to get out of the stuffy building and wander through the thick groves that grew on the palatial grounds. When he was tall enough to grab the lowest branches, he would hang off the branches until he was caught, which was usually by the gardner.

Truly, it was only a matter of time until he was able to start properly climbing up the branches. The wind would whistle through his silvery white hair and make his blue eyes twinkle. His smile would grow as he looked around in the strange green world that each tree offered once he broke into their canopies.

Each time he managed to get some escape with the trees, he would eventually be scolded for ruining his suit. He soon learned to keep an outfit to change into when he played outside, to keep from being punished needlessly.

Once he was strong enough to poke his blonde head out of the leaves to watch the world pass around him, he enjoyed seeing the visitors come down the long pathway to the palace. Usually, keeping such a watch meant that he knew when someone was beginning to look for him.

This time, he watched as a cheerful, large man dressed in a thick red coat made his way to the palace. He carried a large bag with him, which looked near to overflowing with items. Jack instantly recognized the man and gave a cheer and shouted, “North!” while waving his arm in greeting.

The cry easily caught the man’s attention, though he took a moment to locate Jack’s white head among all the green. Jack waved a bit harder and jumped with joy. His feet, unfortunately, did not meet the branch on their way down. His grip loosened on the branch and let go.

He found himself tumbling through green before pain racked his body.

The moment he managed to open his eyes, he found a worried pair of blue eyes staring down at him. “Prince Jackson, are you okay?” North asked.

Jack blinked a few times before twisting to look around them. “Did you bring me a toy?” he asked curiously when he spotted the bag.

North boomed a laugh at the question. “I take that as a yes. Come, you need to get inside. You are covered in dirt. Change, then I will show you the toy I made for you.”

The Second Fall  
Age: Ten years old

Jack had taken to napping in trees, since most people did not think to look up when they were looking for him. He would climb up a large tree and curl up in the “Y” where the branches met the trunk. He had found a few perfect spots to alternate between.

He was not, however, expecting to wake up to the feeling of pebbles being thrown at him. He jerked awake as one struck him hard and knocked his balance off. He was falling out of the tree before he had registered what happened, and landed on the ground with a little “oomph” and rush of air.

A golden blonde stared at him with wide, honey colored eyes. He made several gestures quickly and with an anxious jerk before his expression tightened in anger and he pointed at Jack.

Jack, looked up at the tree before smiling. “Would you like for me to show you how to sleep in a tree, Sandy?” The question caused another flurry of hand motions, which made him laugh and rub the back of his head sheepishly. “Oh, sure, you would know the best trees- wait, you know some good places? Will you show me?”

The Third Fall  
Age: Thirteen years old

Tooth, he had decided, was amazing and cute and slightly scary. She had more energy than he knew she could handle, and she loved his teeth. Granted, she liked everyone to have nice teeth. When she came, she arrived in a flurry of brightly colored skirts, stylish feathered hats, and a vast set of secretaries.

Every time she came, Jack tried to hide in a tree. He liked Tooth; she was great, but she always heralded some new set of lessons or a boring party for him to attend.

So, he climbed a tree for safety.

“Prince Jackson Overlord Frost. You had better come here right now. We have a very important - oh no darling, that needs to get sent to the Parisian consulate - oh we cannot have the Bulgarians thinking we did not want them to have tea next week, just send them the usual regrets - Prince Jackson, you are needed this instance.” Toothiana called out when she nearly floated out into the gardens. He wished he understood how she moved like that.

“What if I would rather do something fun?” Jack called out from where he was lounging on a tall tree branch.

“And what would you think is fun?” She asked before giving a few more commands to the quick moving secretaries, all dressed in matching bright colors.

“Not boring meetings. I don’t care about the trade agreements along the tea route.” He called out.

“This is not a trade meeting. This is a possible war council. General Pitchiner-”

“Kozmotis is going to be there?” Jack sat up quickly on the branch. He tried to grab the branch to collect his balance; however, his efforts were wasted, and he soon rolled out of the tree. He winded himself in the fall and could not hold back the groan once he had breath to use to make noise.

Tooth was there in an instant, her dress fluttering around her like feathers. “Dear Jackson, are you okay? Should I fetch Doctor ManSnoozie?”

“Don’t get him; he’ll just laugh at me.” Jack replied breathlessly. “And tell me how my balance is still off for proper tree climbing.”

The Fourth Fall  
Age: Fourteen years old

“I don’t care if he’s the prince. He is going to learn to respect the words of his elders.” The gruff, slightly accented, voice shattered the quiet of the leaves. Jack stirred from his watch of the horizon to locate the speaker.

Colonel Major Bunnymond. He should have guessed. The war council must not have gone that well then. He shifted on the branch, not wincing when he felt more than heard the suit pant start to rip as the fabric caught on the branch. He would just need to be careful to not upset a maid on his walk back inside.

The man was tall and broad, with dark hair and silver temples. He looked commanding and held himself with the air of someone who expected to be obeyed. Jack had known this the entire time he had been trying to stay out of sight.

He had not expected to become acquainted with his sometimes friend with his back on the ground and Aster holding his ankle. “I knew you would be up in some tree. You are getting predictable.” he teased. “Now, are you going to listen to my lesson today?”

Jack frowned but let out a loud sigh. “Oh fine. If you do one thing.”

“What is that, mate?”

“I need your coat.”

Aster laughed heartily as he handed over the long overcoat.

The Fifth Fall  
Age: Eighteen years old

Jamie, Jack had to admit, was probably his best friend. He was easy going, and he tried very hard to keep up with Jack. Plus, he was kind and funny. Today, he was finally learning to climb a tree.

“Okay Jamie,” he told the younger boy, “today you will get to the top of this tree.”

“Jack, are you sure this is a good idea?” He looked over at Jack, craning his head up to stare at the teenager.

“Of course I’m sure! This is going to be so much fun.” Jack encouraged Jamie. “I’ll help you get up some of the tricky parts. It will be easy.”

Jamie laughed and nodded. “First step is picking the right branch?”

“Exactly, you’ve been listening. Pick a branch, and I’ll lift you up.”

The pair walked through the tree grove before Jamie rushed to a sturdy looking oak. “This one.” The child said while hopping up to grab on to a large branch. He swung for a moment before laughing loudly.

Carefully, Jack lifted the brunette on top of the branch before scrambling up the tree next to him. “What’s the next step?” He asked with mock seriousness.

“Step two is to make sure to always know where your feet are.” Jamie looked down at his feet as he stood carefully on the branch to look around.

“Want to try to go to the next level of branches?” The frantic nod was the only answer he needed. “Then, show me how you would get up there.”

Jamie took a moment to study the branches around him before going over to test the strength of a few. Carefully, he applied his full weight to a branch and climbed up where his body was entirely enveloped by the leaves and branches.

“Great job Jamie! I knew you could do it!” Jack said happily. He shifted so he could start climbing up with him to stay on the same level. “Next step?”

“Step three is to ensure no one is below to startle you out of the tree.”

“Perfect. And step four?”

“If you’re going to sleep in a tree, ensure you cannot be found and pulled out of the tree.”

“You, my friend, are now a fully qualified tree climber.” Jack said. “I hereby declare you are allowed in any of the trees around the palace.” He stood up to start climbing again. “Now, I want to see if I can’t show you one of the best views in the entire grounds. You cannot beat the view a tree can give you.”

The branches looked like they were all sturdy and thick enough to hold up his weight. He guided Jamie up the different branches before him, ready to catch him if the worst should happen. He had not been paying enough attention to his own feet with his focus so centered on his friend. His branch began to crack, loudly, giving him enough warning to ensure the brunette would be secure on his branch before the tree quickly ejected him to the ground.

Jamie’s voice cut through the pain and embarrassment. “Jack? Are you okay Jack?”

“Remember step two? This is why you do not forget step two.” Jack called back breathlessly.

The Final Fall  
Age: Nineteen years old

Jack was sitting in the low “Y” of a younger tree, a leg swinging slightly against the rough bark, while he read a book. He wiggled his toes when a cold breeze came through the slightly crunchy leaves which were remaining stubbornly on their branches.

“If you were trying to hide, you picked a piss poor season for it.” A voice cut through the crinkly leaves and interrupted Jack’s reading.

“If I were trying to hide, you wouldn’t find me,” he replied while his eyes slid off the page to look to the ground.

General Kozmotis Pitchiner was standing at the base of the tree with his arms crossed over his chest. The suit was perfectly tailored to his tall, lean frame, and his pitch black hair was smoothed back in the popular fashion. The best part, in Jack’s opinion, was the gold cravat which brought out the hints of gold in his grey eyes.

“Perhaps you should be hiding, if you were going to be so disrespectful to just skip the meeting this afternoon.” The reply was smooth and did not ask for any argument.

Jack, on the other hand, was not one to take cues. “I cannot help it if your meetings are dreadful. They need to be skipped for more important things.” He closed the book and let it fall to the ground before his pulled his bare feet underneath him. His shoes were perched next to him, but he didn’t try to put them back on.

“Are you done being a monkey yet?” Kozmotis asked, not quite hiding the hint of a smile on his lips.

“Nope.” Jack made sure to pop the ‘p’ in the word. Just to annoy him. He enjoyed bantering with Kozmotis so much more than anyone else. To prove his refusal to get down, he reached up to grab the branch above him and scramble up a little higher.

“Jack, this is ridiculous. Come down here.”

A shoe landed just next to Kozmotis, and Jack had to curse a little bit. “Make me.” he called back.

“Did you just throw a shoe at me?”

“Would you like the other one?”

“I would rather have you come down here.”

This time, Jack threw his cravat at Kozmotis, the pale blue spiting him by only fluttering down toward the general. He cursed again.

“Am I supposed to be amused by this? You are going to look a disgrace, and cause some poor serving girl to have the vapors.”

The waistcoat behaved much better when thrown, and it struck Kozmotis on the arm.

“Maybe more than one, you have outdone yourself. This might be better than the ripped pants incident I heard about.”

“Who told you about that?” Jack called back while he balled up his coat to send next.

“So it was true? I thought it was just a rumor. How many pants do you go through climbing these trees?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He threw the coat, which unrolled itself in mid-throw, but the aim was sound.

“What if I would?” Kozmotis’s voice changed a little bit, which made Jack look over his shoulder to try and see his face through the yellowing leaves.

“What are you-” He knew the moment he slipped this was going to be humiliating. He braced himself for the impact of the cold ground and the taunting Kozmotis would no doubt be giving him soon.

Instead of losing his breath on the ground, he gasped when he felt warmth wrap around him. Blinking a few times, he was surprised to be staring into grey eyes.

Those eyes took a moment to survey Jack before he smiled. “I seemed to have caught a prized fruit from this tree. Should I take it home and see if I can crack this one?”


End file.
